Kagome Anastasia Revised
by Mrs.Inuyasha-1
Summary: This is an InuYasha version of Anastasia. I really like this one. ENJOY! I will try to do at least 20 chapters. I suck at summeries.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

In the castle of the Higurashis, there was a ball, a gala for Kaede the grandma of Kagome Higurashi, the little Princess. She was the second youngest out of 4, her 3 sisters, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki, and her little brother Souta. Her mother, Karori, and her father Saunga. The ballroom was full of Lords and Ladies, dancing to their hearts content. Kagome ran up the steps to her Grandmother who had come to visit before leaving off to Paris. She handed Kaede the drawing she mad of a girl sitting on a stool. She was slightly angry at her sister Eri, who laughed and made fun of her drawing. She hugged her Grandma as a kitchen boy was sneaking out of the kitchen eating an apple to watch the ball before he was dragged back by the cook. Her grandma pulled out a small circular decorated box.

"Oh Grandmamma, what is it? A jewelry box?" Kagome said as she turned the box this way and that.

"No child….." Kaede took out a key on a chain and put it in the little hole on the side of the box and turned it clockwise 3 times, when she stopped the top slowly came up showing small figurines that looked like her mother and father dancing to a her favorite lullaby. "I had this specially made for you. So that when I`m gone you can listen to this music box, and pretend it is me singing." As the music start to play Kaede started to sing the lullaby.

"On the wind, cross the seas, hear this song and remember…." Soon Kagome started to sing in harmony with her Grandmother.

"Soon you`ll be home with me, Once upon a December…" They both laughed, her grandma gave the key and chain and told her to open the locket beside the key. It read '_Together in Paris_' Kagome squealed in excitement and hugged her Grandma once more, but suddenly the ballroom fell silent as an intruder barged into the ball. The man who they thought was a holy man, but was power mad and evil, Naraku. He held up a weird talisman as Kagome`s father stepped forward.

"You are not to be here. I banished you from the grounds of the castle" Saunga said in anger. Naraku looked at Saunga with narrowed cold eyes.

"Well that's too bad since I hereby banish YOU! I am ridding Tokyo of the ruling of the Higurashis. Within a fortnight your whole family will die! This will be known as the Higurashi curse!" Naraku yelled in anger as he held up the talisman as it glowed dimly an evil sickly green. And little green things slid from the opening and flew around the castle as people from the town. Busted the gates open and pillaged the castle killing anyone in sight. As people in the castle ran through a tunnel to get out of the castle. Kagome realized that she left her music box and ran back inside to get it.

"Kagome!" Kaede yelled as she ran after Kagome they ran into Kagome`s room just as the pillagers made it upstairs. Kaede locked the door. They were running toward Kagome`s room. "Hurry Kagome we must leave" She said as the pounded on the door. The little servant boy from earlier appeared out of nowhere and pushed Kagome and her grandmother through a door in the wall, but none of them noticed that Kagome had dropped her music box. The pillagers busted the door down and asked the servant boy. "Where are they" The boy tried to attack them but was only shoved into a wall and knocked unconscious.

Kaede and Kagome ran through the town to catch the train. They ran over the frozen pond just when Naraku jumped down form the bridge above and grabbed Kagome. She screamed as Naraku yelled, "You will never escape from me!" She kicked her feet trying to free herself when Naraku fell in a hole in the ice. He tried to get out but only slipped under and never rose back up. They kept running as the train was driving off when they arrived. They pulled Kaede on and Kagome ran her hardest trying to jump on. "Here, Kagome, take my hand." Kaede and hit her head on the ground then fell unconscious. The last thing she heard was her grandma yelling her name into the panicked scattering crowd.

"KAGOME!"

My own little version. I tried to make as much like the movie as possible I love that movie so I used what I remembered. Since mah sister would let me put on the movie


	2. Rumor in Tokyo!

Rumor in Tokyo!

10 years later:

InuYasha, the local con-man and Miroku his perverted partner in crime, walked around the town of Tokyo buying things that could be sold for a lot of money. Conning people into thinking it once belonged to Kagome Higurashi, the lost Duchess of Tokyo. The one they said could still be alive. They talked about all the possibilities. They things they could do if they find a girl good enough to play Kagome. They received word that Kagome`s Grandmother, Kaede was giving away reward money to the one who finds her granddaughter. They scurried back to the abandoned castle that once belonged to the Higurashis. As they held auditions looking for a pale young woman at the age of 18, at the height of 5`3, 5`4 with mid-back blue-black hair and dark brown eyes. Many ladies came in some fitting the description some not, and some that obvious did things to try to fit the description. Like cut or dye their hair, wear heels hidden under long dresses or they would crouch down a little to seem taller or shorter. One person came in with the name Jakotsu but 'she' looked and sounded like a man, which 'she' was. He was trying to be convincing ad sexy but he succeeded in neither. He didn't even fit the description; he was the last one they interviewed. Scratching his name out, they headed up stairs for dinner.

**With Gome:**

Gome had just turned 18 and was being released, more like thrown out of, from the orphanage. She followed Tsubaki, the orphanage owner to the gates as she yelled good-byes to the kids of the orphanage. When she turned the old hag was staring at her angrily.

"Are you listening Gome?" She said

"Yes, Tsubaki…..Goodbye!" Gome yelled.

Tsubaki went through a monologue Gome has heard many time through her years at the orphanage

"….I cannot believe this you still don't listen to me! After I fed you, I clothed you and…."

"Put a roof over my head" Gome finished in a bored tone as Tsubaki unlocked the gates then whipped around to face her.

"Now how come you remember that, but you don't have a clue as to where you came from?"

"I do have a clue! You do too-"

"I know…." Tsubaki said as she grabbed Gome`s locket and opened it "Together in Paris…. So you wanna go to Paris to see your family." She said mockingly. Gome nodded her head eagerly.

"Well you have to wait, and take your place in line, and be grateful about it to!" She yelled as she pushed Gome out of the gate. " Together in Paris!" She laughed/coughed as she walked back into the orphanage.

Gome turned around, walking away, mocking Tsubaki "Be grateful….." She said in an old cracking voice. "I am grateful! Grateful to get away!" She said in her own voice. "'Go left' She said, yea if I go left I`ll be Gome the orphan forever. But if I go right. I can find out who gave me this locket. Who gave it to me must have loved me. Oh! Give me a sign! Anything!" Then a tiny two tailed kitten ran out of the bushes pulling on Gome`s scarf. "Go away I don't have time to play!" The kitten ran away with her scarf to the right and sat in the road, waiting. "Great…a cat wants me to go to Tokyo…Wait a minute. Alright….. I can take a hint." Gome said as she picked up her scarf and she and the two tailed kitten walked down the road to Tokyo. She thought about what can be waiting at the end of her journey. She was nervous, even afraid. What if the outcome was not what she wanted? What if she had no family in Paris, or what family she did have died? She decided not to think just walk. She sung as she walked she neared the end of the road and she met a family. She played with the kids before she waved at the family and walked off "Home, love, family, there was once a time I must have had them too. Home, love, family, I will never stop until I find you…." She marched down the road with the kitten by her side. As she made it to Tokyo she looked for a ticket booth so she can go to Paris. The old guy at the counter asked her for a passport or 'Exit visa'.

"Exit visa?" She asked

"No Exit visa, no ticket!" The man yelled and slammed the doors in her face. An old woman behind her tapped her shoulder gently.

"You should go see InuYasha; he will help you get papers. He`s 6`11, has waist length silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears. He lives in the old Higurashi castle. You didn`t hear it from me."

Gome looked at the lady strangely then slowly nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Gome walked through the town, looking for the old castle. The kitten that she soon named Kirara, followed closely behind. When the made it to the castle, Kirara jumped through a hole on in the wall and ran farther into the castle. ("Show us…..the HOLE in the WALL!" IKR how convenient? )

"Kirara... Kirara?" Gome pulled on the several boards that had been nailed together until it gave way, and she fell on her but. She got up and ran after the two-tails.

**With InuYasha:**

"Did you hear something?" InuYasha asked as he sat up.

"Nope!" Miroku said, though InuYasha didn`t think he`d hear anything if it was someone banging pots and pans in his ear. He was happily in 'heaven' if you wanna call it that. Miroku was eating soup while groping the women that walked past him, getting either slapped or a giggle with a side of a blush.

"What would Sango think if she saw this?" InuYasha asked him with a slight amused smile at the peaceful look on his face.

"Huh? What?" Miroku said, finally coming to earth.

"Never mind. Come on lets go check around the castle. I think I heard something."

**With Gome and Kirara:**

Gome roamed around the castle. For some strange reason she felt like she knew this place…..like she`s been here before. Flashes of faded memories flashed across her mind. She walked into the ballroom and a bunch of nobles, lords and ladies, floated down, dancing gracefully around her as she walked down the steps to the ballroom. She looked around as. A familiar group of people floated down and waved at her. Then three girls ran up too her teaching her how to hold her hands as she danced and admiring her, as Kirara sat on the steps watching. Then she did a spin, and she was suddenly had on a beautiful, blue dress (The one she`s wearing on the cover pic for this story) Suddenly she heard an angry voice from the balcony above the ballroom.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" A man with silver hair asked. That`s when Gome stood up and ran with Kirara following close behind…..

CLIFFY! I was typing this chap the same night I posted the first chap. But I wanted to make it longer. So….HI!


End file.
